a shy, soft moan
by taereen
Summary: Has Cosima misinterpreted Delphine's flirting? inspired by episode seven. ignore the crapfest of this.


"Don't you think it's time we admit what this is really about"

Delphine didn't know what she has gotten herself into. She felt herself being pushed up against the wall; it all went by fast. Delphine's mind was going crazy and having the oxygen sucked out of her. It was all too good to be true of having such a sensation surging through her body. Cosima had kissed her.

They were both in their own little room disappeared amongst them. All they could see was blackness due to their eyes being closed and the feel of each other's soft lips.

Cosima could feel How Delphine was shocked and frozen and how she shyly returned the kiss. Yet, such lust has engulfed the shorter girl. Cosima wanted more of the kiss and so, she slipped her warm, flexible tongue into Delphine's mouth and explored her. Delphine stopped the shorter girl.

Delphine didn't know what she has gotten herself into._Merde. _Breathing short and heavy with her hands on the shorter girls face. "Oh, Delphine...uhm" Delphine watched Cosima biting her lip. "Have I made a huge mistake?"

Delphine snapped out of the trance and spoke up. "Ah, yeah I have to go."They both broke the gaze they shared for them to return to reality. Delphine, flustered, grabbed her jacket. Not looking directly at the latter. Delphine's head was all over the place.

"Delphine, I-" Delphine cut her off before Cosima could say anything. "I- I better go." with that the

Cosima mentally kicked herself at what she had done, she over stepped a boundary of some kind, _Did i misread her friendly flirting to something else, shit! Well done Cosima. _Cosima leaned against her desk taking off her glasses she heaved a heavy sigh.

Delphine hadn't even left the building; Her body and mind were still all over the place from that kiss. Delphine knew herself that she was falling for her. She was supposed to be monitoring, but that didn't matter. She had fallen hard for the science monkey that was on the other side of the door. Heart pounding, her knees were like jelly, her stomach was doing somersaults.

_I'm really are falling for her. _"Merde, je ne peux pas croire que je vais faire cette" _Shit, I cannot believe I'm doing this. _She stood upright and turned around facing the heavy door. Making a adjustment of her jacket she was about to knock on the door but she stopped but then tried again. She knocked, she got passed that hurdle.

On the other side, Cosima jumped at the sound of the knock at the door. Slowly pacing, to answer, standing on her toes to see who it was._Delphine. _

The door creaked up open. "Oh, Did you forget something?" trying to keep off topic of what had just happened a few moments ago.

Delphine, shyly shook her head. it was silent but not awkward at all. They finally looked at each other both knew what they wanted. A sudden burst of confidence that slapped Delphine in the face._...cosima..._

They were both in their own little world once more as their eyes met, sexual tension was thick in the air. The room disappeared amongst them. Delphine walked towards the Cosima with such haste. All they could see was blackness due to their eyes being closed and the feel of each other's soft lips, when their lips touched once more. Both felt the same sensation._Love,Lust?_ Cosima wrapped her right arm around Delphine's waist, holding her tight and firm as her free arm was holding the back of her neck.

Cosima knew all too well it was the latter's first kiss _with a women_. How Delphine was shivering at how she shyly returned the kiss. Yet, such lust has engulfed the shorter girl. Cosima wanted more of the kiss and so, she found her tongue slipping into the Delphine's mouth but moaned as she felt Delphine's tongue join hers. Delphine felt herself wanting to break down once more.

Delphine's legs were like jelly, threatening to fall, the way her tongue would lick the walls of her cheeks. The way her lips fitted perfectly against her own. The way she was holding her firmly and protectively, _a shy, soft moan._


End file.
